


Algum Dia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algum dia, o que elas tinham não precisaria mais ser um segredo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algum Dia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132763) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Se passa por volta de 1998/1999.

Sam sabia que ela deveria estar se preparando para sair. Nunca passar a noite, sempre sair em um horário respeitável; foi a terceira regra que estabeleceram. A segunda foi não contar para ninguém. A primeira foi não dar a Cass motivos para suspeitar. Tantas regras, e todas necessárias para as impedir de no mínimo perderem suas carreiras, provavelmente encararem piores punições. Seria engraçado, se não fosse tão trágico, salve o mundo quantas vezes quiser, mas ame a pessoa errada e de repente você passa de heroína para criminosa e de medalhas para cortes marciais. Era errado de tantos modos, e toda vez que precisava ir embora, ela pensava sobre isso.

“Casa comigo,” Sam disse de repente, se virando na cama para encarar Janet.

Janet franziu o cenho, e analisou suas expressão por um longo momento. “Não só nós passaríamos pela corte marcial, mas isso não seria reconhecido em nenhum lugar do mundo.”

“Não quis dizer agora, apesar de que conheço alguns planetas que são mais avançados do que o nosso nesse aspecto.”

John riu. “Não acho que o General Hammond vá ficar muito feliz se nós fugirmos para outro planeta para nos casarmos. Então o que você quis dizer?”

“Preciso saber que as coisas não serão assim para sempre, que isso não é tudo o que a nossa relação é. Preciso que isso não seja um segredo pelo resto das nossas vidas. As coisas vão mudar, não agora, mas talvez em cinco, dez, quinze, vinte anos. E quando isso acontecer, quero me casar com você.”

Janet se virou para encarar o teto, pensando por um longo momento. “Será que nós podemos saber como as nossas vidas vão ser em tanto tempo? Como você pode saber que você não vai decidir que isso não vale o trabalho?”

Elas tiveram conversas similares no passado, como poderia ser diferente, alternado que lado da discussão estavam defendendo, e nesse ponto ambas sabiam tudo o que a outra tinha a dizer sobre isso.

“Porque eu te amo, e isso vale qualquer coisas que precisarmos fazer para ficarmos juntas. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, ou o que vamos encarar nesse meio tempo, mas é por isso que estou te pedindo para se casar comigo.”

Janet se virou de novo, encarando Sam. “Sim. Assim que pudermos sem arriscar corte marcial, no segundo em que se tornar legal, sim, vou me casar contigo. Eu quero me casar contigo. Quero contar para Cass, quero que você passe a noite, quero morar contigo, quero tomar café-da-manhã contigo e dirigir para o trabalho contigo e fazer compras contigo. Quero que você não seja um segredo, e tudo isso vai acontecer, algum dia.” Ela a beijou, como que selando uma promessa.

Sam sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela. “Algum dia,” seu sorriso desapareceu, “mas enquanto isso, está ficando tarde, e preciso ir.”

Janet acenou tristemente. “Eu sei. Mas volta amanhã, nós precisamos comemorar nosso noivado.”

Sam a beijou uma última vez antes de se levantar para se vestir. Não era grande coisa, na verdade nada tinha mudado, mas lhe dava esperança.


End file.
